Fire and Ice
by themutesiren
Summary: When Stan thinks it's a good idea to kiddnap Rosalyn, a whole lot of insults and misadventures are the only product. What does and Evil King have to do to get noticed around here? First chapter co-written with Kanna.
1. Stan and alchohol don't mix

**Chapter 1: Stan and alcohol don't mix**

* * *

**Hi there, this is Tsuki no Waltz., and it's been a long time. I know this isn't a new chapter, and you guys will probably kill me for that, but I though I should revise this before continuing. I haven't updated in a while because I was working on the plot, but now that I have one, you should see the second chapter pretty soon. Hoping you enjoy!-Tsuki.**

There was no way that could have been Rosalyn. No, just no. Hero Woman couldn't have a body like that. It had to be some other person. I, Evil King Stan, would never be caught dead ogling my mortal enemy. But there I was, staring at someone who was a dead ringer of that woman. I sat back, watching the woman walk in the bright sunlight, eyes set on her curves. Maybe it was her, but for now, what was the harm in staring? I smirked. This was turning into an interesting day. Unfortunately, I didn't notice that she was looking straight at me, eyes widening.

"Stan, what the heck are you doing here?" She nearly screamed, striding towards me as the rage settled in. I spoke too soon.

"Enjoying the view." I grinned up at her.

Rosalyn started to tremble in rage. "If I had my sword on me I would…"

"What? You would kill poor defenseless me?"

"Defenseless my ass."

I looked around her to get a better view.

"It is a nice view."

"Me or the landscape?" Rosalyn growled, cracking her knuckles.

I examined my hands. "I'd rather look at you."

"What was that?" She growled, furiously blushing.

"Deaf much?" I said, standing up. Rosalyn backed away a little, still bright red.

"You're the one who's deaf!" She cried.

"Good thing I'm not blind, would have missed out on today."

"S-Shut up!" Rosalyn snapped.

I walked up to her and grabbed her waist.

"Make me."

A deft hand smacked me against my cheek, stinging.

"Let. Me. Go."

"You know, I might just stop the insults for a day, Hero Woman…" I grinned, pulling her closer to me. This was starting to get even more fun by the minute.

"If…" The hero raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to let go." I whispered to her, grinning ear to ear.

"Never."

I frowned, still not moving as I looked her over.

"Hmm, you know I could not let go anyway, with no benefit to you."

"What benefit could a pitiful shadow give to me?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Rosalyn struggled more.

"Let go, we're causing a commotion!" I looked around to notice several groups of people staring.

I smiled. Perfect.

"I wonder how it would affect the Great Hero's reputation, being seen like this with the Great Evil King ..."

"You-"

"Yes dear?" I said just loud enough for several beach goers to hear me.

The hero shut up, skin blanching.

"Let go, please." You could hear a note of desperation in her voice.

"Only if you promise to let me come to your place. No fighting this time"

She contemplated for a moment.

"Fine. 9:30, in Madril apartments, number 309."

"Do I have your word on it?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hero's honor." She hissed. I let her go, and she swiftly pulled away.

As soon as she was a good distance away a girl, probably a friend, came up to her with a worried expression on her face and pointed at me. Rosalyn shrugged and said something to the girl. She sighed and nodded.

I decided to leave so no one would recognize me. After all, I had made a deal with her.

After hanging out at the bar for a few hours, I made the way to the apartment. And there it was number 309. I grinned, and swayed slightly as I knocked. The door opened slightly, reviling a golden eye behind a chain.

"Stan?"

"Who else would come around your place

She hesitated, rolling her eyes, then the door closed before opening shortly afterward. I smirked, walking in.

Rosalyn shut the door and turned around glaring at me.

"What? Unhappy to see me?" I grinned, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

She walked up to me, stared for a moment, then said,

"Are you drunk, or just idiotic?"

"A little bit tipsy…But no matter." I smiled. "Don't you want them?" The flowers were bright pink, and I grinned at her, wondering if she had noticed.

"I hate pink." She muttered as she plopped herself down on a puffy red chair.

Shrugging, I placed the flowers on the stand next to the door and sat across from her.

"Where's your parasol?" I frowned, not seeing the frumpy pink thing.

"I gave it to someone who needed it more than me."

"Hm, typical for a hero."

She shrugged.

"So, what makes a hero come to the beach when there are plenty of trouble makers about?" I asked casually.

"I'm the Great Hero, remember? My first priority is you, there are others to take care of the little stuff. Since you fell off of the radar for a while, I decided to take a short vacation."

"I was watching you, idiot…." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

She blushed furiously.

"You stupid-"

"It's not a bad idea, it's somewhat what you were doing. Keeping tabs on me."

She was standing up now.

"At least I wasn't being a creepy stalker."

I sighed. "That wasn't my original plan. I was going to have James or Ari do it, but James is busy with Natasha, and Ari has Marlene to deal with. Besides, he wouldn't have done it anyway. Ever since Classifications been gone with he's been less of a pushover."

Rosalyn sat back down.

" Good for him. He needs to stand up to you. You can't just go around and claim people as your slaves."

I flared up. "He AGREED to is you idiotic...

" Don't even finish that sentence. So why not bother some other person? Why does it have to be me?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because…You're amusing." I laughed, walking over. I wasn't sure if it was the wine talking, or me.

She gave me a horrified look, shrinking back in her chair. I put my arms on either side of her shoulder and leaned down near her face.

"Too close, Stanley." She growled.

"Ah ah ah, no fighting Rosalyn." I whispered, pressing my nose lightly to hers. The air suddenly went dense, and I had never felt so gleeful to be like this with the Hero Woman.

"But I-!"

"Hero's honor, huh?" I laughed cruelly, leaning in a bit closer. She froze, tensing up even more. "You need to relax…Take a load off."

"What do you think I was doing until today?" She whined as I moved even closer. Only a few centimeters separated us now, and I was planning on moving in even closer.

"Stanley HiHat Trinidad if you get any closer I'll-"I stopped, seeing her hand glowing with energy, and pulled back a little.

"Still too close for comfort."

"Deal with it, Woman."

She pushed me back and made her way to one of the other rooms, me following behind her. Once in the other room, which turned out to be the kitchen, she turned around and glared at me.

"Since when did you get so friendly with me?" She glared.

"Since forever…All those insults?" I laughed, smirking as I sat down in the chair.

"You did have a lot of alcohol, didn't you?"

"Only a few drinks…" I smirked, leaning back, "You could use some loosening up as well…"

"Not with you around. Besides, you're bad enough sober."

"Touché."

She reached up to get to the cabinet to get something, but couldn't reach it. I walked up behind her and grabbed the cup as the same time as her, my hand cupping hers. Rosalyn froze, but didn't pull away.

"Here" I handed her the glass, and unwillingly let go of her hand.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Walking slowly to the facet, she filled the glass with water, the rushing water the only sound in the room. When she sat down, instead of drinking it, she fiddled with the sides.

"So, um," Rosalyn cleared her throat. "What you where saying in the living room, did you really mean that?"

"Which thing?"

"Me being amusing."

"Ah…" my mind went blank. Going to the bar before visiting the hero was not a good idea. Made my mouth too lose.

"Yes."

Her golden eyes locked onto mine, demanding the truth.

"What can I say, you're funny, especially when you over react."

She blushed a deep red, the first time I had ever seen her do that.

"Then why the whole show today? You could have just thrown insults at me instead of doing the whole ogling me and embarrassing me in public."

"Maybe I wanted to stare at you, hold you. Did you think about that?"

She blushed even more. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Rosalyn listen for a moment.

"No, he hasn't raped me, I'm fine." I raised my eyebrow.

"No, you don't need to come over…I can handle him, yes I know, If anything happens it's my fault..K,bye."

Rosalyn rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"Who thinks I'm a rapist?"

"Stalker, at work..ehh." Rosalyn hid her face in her arms.

"Besides Kisling?"

"Yes, he's a mage at the Hero's Club. He's the reason I don't want to go to work." Her phone beeped again. She checked the screen, then banged her head on the table, groaning.

"Oh, great…"

"What now?"

"Stanley, kill me, please." She moaned. "If you have one ounce of pity in you, you will kill me now."

"Nope, I don't think I will, not because of this anyway. What's so bad anyway? Does it have to do with the stalker?"

"Yes. I have to scout an area with just him."

"Why don't you just take a day off, tell'em you're sick."

"Because one, I don't like to lie, and two, the stalker would just come to my house to try to nurse me back to health." She looked up with an expression I had seen on many people, me being the cause of it, but never her. Complete and utter fear.

"What am I going to do?" Just then, I had the best idea ever. Jumping over the table, I grabbed the hero woman, pinning her arms to her sides.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"You are official my prisoner, making you unable to go to work for a long time."

"Stanley, don't."

"Do you want to go with that guy, or do you want to get away?" I asked her as I hoisted her up over my shoulder.

"For some strange reason, I'm totally OK with this." At least until I started knocking her furniture around.

"What are you doing?" Rosalyn tried to move, but was unable to due to my dark magic.

"Making it look like there was a struggle. Do you want people to think you where whisked away this easily?"

Once I was done trashing up her house and breaking down the door, I ran outside of the building into the streets to cause a commotion. This was going to be a good night

**Hi again. The second chapter will be from Rosalyn's pov, so it should be interesting to see what her thoughts were on that night. I love it when people PM me, so If you have any questions or sugjestions about the story, or just want to talk to someone about Okage, feel free to leave me a message. I'll also do gifficts, as long as you give me the character pairing and the plot! Sayonara!**


	2. On the wrong side of the bed

**Hi! I'm back. Okay, so I know this chapter isn't very long, so I'll make it up to you in the next one, which will be long sence we meet some new and old characters, and a major plot bunny shows up. Ohh, bunnies...Sorry to get off topic.**

Waking up in the same hotel room as Stan was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to Rosalyn, including last night. The second level of Madril must still be on fire. Of course, Stanley couldn't leave Madril with just her, so he had to show off.

Still groggy from last night, Rosalyn pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, careful to step over the sleeping demon., When arriving to their room, the two had had another argument, and with a strong kick in the right area, Rosalyn had won the bed, making Stan sleep on the floor. He had been in too much pain to complain.

After locking the door and Stan-proofing the room, Rosalyn slipped into a warm shower on full blast. The water woke the hero up, and she started thinking about what would happen now. Sure, running away with Stan had seemed like a good idea with the prospect of working alone with that mage looming over her, but now that Stanley had her, he wasn't going to let go of her easily.

Rosalyn contemplated this some more as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying her best to comb it. A couple of days wouldn't be too bad, but she did need to get back to her job.

_You are doing your job, silly. _A voice reminded her in the back of her head. As she had said to Stan the day before, her top priority was keeping an eye on him, and what better way to do that than be with him 24/7. If either of them survived long enough.

The hero stepped out of the shower when she heard Stanley start to wake up. Pulling back on her uniform, Rosalyn made it just out of the bathroom to see Stan stretch. When he noticed her, he glared.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Your just a sore loser."

"Sore is right. You didn't have to kick so hard."

"I'm still surprised that there was anything to be sore."

Stan glared again.

"You shouldn't be saying anything, thunder thighs."

Rosalyn shock with rage, hand making a fist.

"If you don't stop calling me fat..."

"If you don't stop insulting my man hood..."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Looking at the clock, Stan yawned.

"You woke me up for no reason. It's 6 am."

"We have to leave here before someone sees me with you. I do have a reputation to keep up, and this little scenario was just too awkward to explain."

Stan smirked.

"So that's what you're worried about. Fine then, let's leave." the demon king pushed himself off of the floor and walked out the door and past the empty counter without leaving any money.

Rosalyn searched her pockets and pulled out 30 sukle for renting the room, then jogged up next to Stan.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"What do you mean? You have a house don't you? Unless you mooch off of Ari."

Stan suddenly stopped and turned to glare at her.

"Of course I have a house woman! What kind of Great Evil King would I be if I didn't have one?"

"Shhh! You're going to wake everyone up!"

Stan grinned, which Rosalyn knew was a bad sign for her.

"Maybe I should wake everyone up. Then I could burn their village and actually have people watch me."

"Oh no you don't." And with this the Hero grabbed one of Stan's long ears and pulled him away from the sleeping village.

Once on the bridge leading to the ruins of the World Library Stan yanked his ear back from Rosalyn's merciless grip.

"Jeez Rosalyn, I was only kidding. Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Not with you around. And I never know when you're kidding or not. Besides, you're an impulsive guy."

Stan seemed somewhat confused by Rosalyn's' confession.

"You know, if I really wanted to burn that village, I wouldn't have warned you before hand." he said as he stepped off of the bridge. Rosalyn sighed and started to follow him.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, careful to not trip over the rubble that littered the ground.

"To my house in the new world."

Rosalyn stopped short. She had heard about the new world from adventuring hero's and travelers. If seemed to be a strange place, with many people with different cultures. Sometimes people would bring back a thing or two. Once Rosalyn saw someone with a strange piece of metal that when pushed, would blast music from hidden speakers. Rosalyn had tried many times to visit this new place, but Stan would always do something disastrous before she finally made plans. A wave of curiosity flooded the hero.

"You've been to the new world? What's it like?"

The demon shrugged his solders.

"Not that much different from here, I suppose. It's bigger, more technology. Ari would like that place, it's full of people like him." he smirked.

"How much farther?"

"It's right here." Stanley suddenly stopped and pointed. Rosalyn followed in the direction he was pointing to.

Because it was early morning, and the Highlands where always foggy, Rosalyn had a hard time making out the place where Stan was pointing to, but eventually she could make out a few lights and some buildings.

"That's it. It looks so..."

"Boring? That's what I thought too at first, but that's just a small village. The big cities are much more exciting." Stan explained as he continued walking to a small bridge that he had been pointing to before.

The rest of the trip continued in silence, mainly due to Stan's lack of insults to throw at Rosalyn, and Rosalyn's preoccupation with dreaming about the new world. As the two got closer, the fog faded to revel a small town at the end of the bridge. It wasn't very exciting, but the hero still felt a sense of wonder that she was in a new place, no matter how familiar it felt.

"It's so close to our own world, how come it hasn't shown up until now?" Rosalyn had to ask.

Stan shrugged. "It was here when I was around. Guess Beiloune closed it off for some reason."

The hero contemplated this for a few minutes, then continued to ask questions. At this point, the two had made it off of the bridge.

"So, what's the technology like?"

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Why do you ask so many questions, woman? You'll see when we get there!"

Rosalyn huffed and walked in front of him, forcing him to stop and look at her.

"I'm asking because I'm going to a completely different county, with no idea of what's going on with it, with my arch nemesis, oh and did I mention unwillingly?" She huffed, crossing her arms and jutting out one hip, a pose Stan should be very familiar with.

The Evil King smiled.

"Unwillingly, eh? Fine, leave." With that he started to leave her alone and bewildered on the border of the two lands.

Was he really going to let her go that easily?

"I'll just go off the the new country, by myself. Maybe burn a few houses, terrorize a few people." He looked behind his shoulder to get her reaction. She almost fell for it.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not that easily manipulated!"

Stan shrugged, then waved behind him.

"Give my regards to that annoying mage."

Okay, maybe she was easily manipulated.

**Okay, Divine Wolfe, your turn!**


	3. Mia and Maria

**Here's the third chapter!**

Stanley had always been good at manipulating people. It was a skill that came with the evil business. Humans were weak, selfish creatures that were so pliant, it was almost laughable. Besides, even if the human was too stubborn, he could always use mind control. It was probably why Rosalyn was cautious around him.

But Rosalyn had two things going against him, the first being that she was the most stubborn person he knew. Sadly, the second was that her hero power would counter-act any mind control he tried, which he had learned the hard way. So, he did the next step, which worked with anything stubborn he knew: Learn how to work your way in.

This third step took a lot of time and thought, so the Great Evil King didn't use it often. And that's why Stan had been watching Rosalyn so much. What made her tick? Why did she respond to certain situations the way that she did? In the end, he had learned a lot about her.

She hated sexism. If there was ever a show of it, whether it be from villain, civilian, or fellow hero, the offender would never hear the end of it. She was very humble. If there ever was a problem that she had solved, and someone thanked her, she would blush heavily and wave it off as if nothing. She loved being a hero. For reasons still unknown to him, Rosalyn had become one, and loved it. The Hero was quick to anger, as he knew that very well, him being the reason behind it most of the time.

Knowing these things had given the Evil King the upper hand for once, but he still expected it to be somewhat challenging. But that was way too easy. Leave it to porker woman to lower his expectations. But then again, that probably wasn't fair; he had gotten to know her too well.

_Fair_? Stanley scoffed at the word. Since when did he care if he played fair or not? Being evil meant playing dirty. And he knew how to play dirty.

Ever since their little squabble, the hero had been unusually quiet. The Evil King would have at least expected to be bombarded by some more questions, but she remained silent. Stanley looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing at the woman, only to see her staring off into space, her golden eyes filled with curiosity. It reminded him of the look Ari had when they had first stepped out of the Forest of Wilker. She started to open her mouth to speak before shaking her head and closing it again. Guess their little argument really had shut her up.

Stanley stared off at the little blob up ahead and started thinking. If he had been traveling with Ari, he would have hitched a ride in his shadow by now. True, after gaining his true form back from Beiloune, he relished the fact that he was now able to do stuff on his own. But after a few months, the laziness won out, and he started going back in his slave's shadow now and then, especially if Rosalyn was involved.

He had thought about slipping into Rosalyn's shadow, but that thing truly was suffocating. Not because he didn't like her, but because she was sure of herself. The thickness of people's shadows depended on how capable they thought they were. Ari's shadow was the most comfortable because despite his growing confidence, Ari had been one of the overshadowed, and that would always leave a mark on him.

The Evil King started to get bored again, so he decided to start up another argument with the pink-shadowed hero.

"Hey, are you mute and dumb, woman?"

Rosalyn looked up for a moment before responding.

"No, it's just, I was thinking..."

"That's new."

The Hero shook with rage before taking a deep breath and calming herself.

"I don't want to argue with you right now, so I'll ignore that."

The Evil King tried not to show his disappointment.

"What else is there to do?"

"You could tell me a little more about the people."

Stan thought about this for a moment before giving in.

"The people are all human. They have more races than your world, hair and eyes any color you can think of. In this country, people aren't as friendly to strangers. Their heroes here are called police—"

Rosalyn perked up.

"What are they like?"

Stanley shrugged. "Why would I know?"

"Never mind, continue..."

"Don't be giving _**ME**_ orders. I'm not telling you anymore."

The Great Hero sighed.

"You are so childish."

The Evil King was true to his word. The rest of the trip was in absolute silence. This only made Rosalyn even more curious. These people sounded so different, what would it be like to meet one? What were their cities like? She spent the rest of the trip daydreaming.

**Sometime later...**

Rosalyn had expected many things when picturing the city. She had expected something like Madril, with many gears. She expected many buildings all huddled together. She may have even expected just one huge building. But she was not expecting a wall.

It was at least 100 feet high, silver, and looked smooth to the touch. The Hero extended her hand to feel it, only to snap it back as an electrical shock ran though her arm.

"What is that?" She thought her question fell on deaf (or in Stan's case, uncaring) ears, when a small voice replied:

"It's the Great Wall."

Rosalyn and Stanley both turned to see a small girl, probably eight or nine, with blue hair and a green sundress with matching hair ribbon and flats.

"You guys must be from the other world. I think you guys are brave for coming here, if I went to your world, I would be scared."

Rosalyn was about to respond when another voice came into the picture.

"Mia! Mia! Wher- oh, there you are Mia. How many times do I have to tell you not to leave me when we're on the other side of the wall?" Another girl, no, young woman came running up to them. This one looked like she could have come from their world, except for her skin tone, which was a dark olive brown. She had big brown eyes and short curly hair.

"Oh, hi Maria. I was just talking to these gaijin—"

"How many times have I told you not to bother strangers?"

"But they're not strangers!"

The older girl glared, arms crossed.

"So then, what are their names? Huh?"

"Um..." the girl turned to the two."What are your names?'

Rosalyn giggled. The young woman looked at the hero.

"I'm so sorry about this; I've told Mia multiple times not to go bothering people..."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. We were just looking for the entrance to..."

The woman smiled. "The entrance is that way; we can escort you if you want."

"Sure."

"Yay! Come on Onee-san!" Mia started to tug on Maria's arm, pulling her a good deal away from the Hero and the Evil King, but still in sight. Rosalyn started to follow the two when she turned back to Stanley.

"You've been rather quiet."

Stan's eyes narrowed. "I don't like them."

"Because they're nice?"

"No, woman. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Rosalyn started to feel weird.

"It's an aura." Stan was still watching them. Mia was now whispering something in Maria's ear, causing her eyes to widen before stealing a quick glance at the other two.

Rosalyn concentrated on the two before feeling some strange power circling them.

"What is it? Is it like the former evil kings?"

Stanley shook his head. "It's neither good nor bad. It has the potential to be..."

The hero shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's just something that has to do with these people—"

"No. I've been here before, and no one felt like that." He smirked. "I believe this is going to be fun."

"What is?"

"Finding out where their power comes from. And when I do..."

Rosalyn turned around to face Stanley.

"Not on my watch."

"We'll see."

The rest of the trip was quiet except for the occasional question from Mia.

"What's it like in your county? Do you have houses? I heard that you guys live in huts, but then my own teacher said that that isn't true, and you live in cities like us. What are your cities like? I heard that there's one that completely runs on gears!" The questions went on, much to Stan's annoyance, but Rosalyn would happily answer.

Stanley was about to tell the kid off when Maria shouted. "This is the place!"

The girl motioned to a thin line in the wall. After placing her hand on it, the crack glowed green before opening wide enough to let two people through. Maria and Mia slipped through, motioning for the two to follow. After slipping through, the crack closed up again, shutting out all light. The darkness only lasted for a few seconds, in which a few artificial lights switched on, revealing a long corridor with five doors on the right and one at the very end of the hallway.

"You'll want to go in one of those rooms," Maria pointed at one of the five doors. Rosalyn was about to enter, when she turned back to the evil king.

"Why aren't you...?"

"I've already got one."

"One what?"

"Just go in woman, you're wasting daylight!"

The hero rolled her eyes and shut the door with a loud thunk. She scanned the room to find in the same shade of white that the hallway was. In the very back was a computer with a complicated looking piece of equipment sitting next to it on a desk. After sitting herself down on the chair, the screen flashed to life, and then it started to ask her questions, like profession, birth date, and so on. She received a card with said information and a picture of her she hadn't realized had been taken.

When the hero left the room, Maria came and handed her a business card.

"Stan told us that he knows what to do now, and Mia and I have to meet with someone. So here's my card. Show it to anyone in the city and they'll give you direction to my place. Come if you have any questions or just want to hang out..." Maria was interrupted by Stan tapping his foot impatiently. Maria apologized quickly before grabbing Mia by the hand and going out of the last door. Rosalyn waited till the door the shut before socking the Evil King on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for woman?" Stan forcefully grabbed Rosalyn's wrist.

"Because you were being rude. Now Let. Go. Of. Me." Rosalyn glare turned colder as the evil king started to smile and grabbed her free arm.

"No."

"Why?"

Stanley gave her a confused look as he let her go.

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

He answered with a shrug. "I don't really know why, except that it's fun to annoy you."

She glared. "I'm—"

"What, leaving? You can't and you know it. You want to get to the bottom of those girls' powers as much as I do, I know you won't leave."

She slapped him on her way out of the door.

She was too predictable.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Your turn Divine Wolfe!**


End file.
